


The new blond kid

by whyzee



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyzee/pseuds/whyzee
Summary: The new transfer student seems to be really invested in Okumura Eiji, the star pole vaulter of the after school club. But this transfer student has a condition. Quite a bloody one at that.





	The new blond kid

“Your Nosebleed-kun is here again.”

  
“He’s not my Nosebleed-kun, Takki!”

  
Takki’s grin is mischievous. “Well, he’s definitely here for you, no doubt about that.”

 

Eiji sighs. Takki’s fucking with him again, but he was right. This blond kid – he still isn’t sure if he’s older or younger – just has his gaze fixated on Eiji. It’s not like Eiji looks at him all that often either, it’s just that, whenever he does steal a glance to check if this Nosebleed-kun is still there, he’s always still there. Peering through the metal fence. Observing his every movement.

 

And it’s also not like Eiji isn’t used to being watched – when he’s in pole vaulting practice, anyway. There’s always a bunch of screeching girls on the side of the court opposite to Nosebleed-kun, and the screeching gets louder every time he makes a successful vault. They mean no harm, and to be honest, it’s quite nice, to have your own little fan club. Eiji waves at them. They erupt in high-pitched non-human sounds.

 

He looks back over at Nosebleed-kun. It’s hard not to, actually – his tall blond head sticks out like a yellow traffic light in a murky grey street. That said, he seems to be a little more fidgety than usual, like he was holding himself back from doing something. When he’s sure he has senpai’s full attention, though, he does the thing. He gives senpai a wave.

 

Now that’s new, thinks Eiji. He’s been staring at him every practice session ever since he mysteriously appeared last week, but a wave is definitely new. Eiji does what he always does when someone waves – he waves back.

 

And there it is. The signature trickle of blood – it runs down the blond’s left nostril in a steady stream, and drips onto the ground. This now, happened occasionally. It’s why Takki gave him that name in the first place, after all. Eiji still hasn’t figured out what exactly causes it.

 

Takki’s bent over in laughter now.

 

“It’s not funny! Takki, he might have a medical condition.”

 

Takki can’t believe how the oblivious his friend is.

 

“Yeah, he has a condition all right,” he chokes between laughs, “the hots for you.”

  
Eiji gives him a mime-kick on the shin then, only to be greeted back with a “Ooh, watch those strong, muscly legs go. Nosebleed-kun has good taste.”  
Eiji makes a face at him, but he can’t stop wondering if Takki was right. He sees it in cartoons all the time – nosebleeds seem to be the less explicit version of something else that happens down there – but it was just in cartoons, right? He isn’t used to having male fans. Is this just the equivalent of the girls’ screeches? Maybe he should look this up tonight.

  
Nosebleed-kun’s wiping his nose with the back of his arm now. Eiji just hopes he’s okay. He seems to be losing quite a lot of blood.

**Author's Note:**

> ...just a tiny scribble I wrote, on the Okumura senpai/Nosebleed-kun AU. Not sure about when I'll update again ^^;


End file.
